


Fire, Ice and Flowers

by Shanaya91



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanaya91/pseuds/Shanaya91
Summary: Jon Snow's life in a totally different alternate universe where he grew up in the reach without his usual baggage of being a bastard. How would he play the game as a Tyrell?





	Fire, Ice and Flowers

The Reach

  
GEROLD

  
The sun had already disappeared behind the vast fields of wheat. Soft moonlight helping them navigate the path that lead to the heart of the reach. They had ridden in complete silence since they stopped for the evening meal. It still pained him what he had to do the poor women who were at the tower. He knew Arthur was still sour about what he did out of pure necesscity. But Sir Arthur was still young. He did not understand the sacrifices that needs to be done for the greater good. Poor boy was still grieving his childhood friend Ella Martell and her children.  
"We need to be quick. Poor babe must be starving. He hasn't had a feeding since the noon."  
All because he had to slit the throat of his wet nurse Wylla to keep the child's identity and whereabouts hidden. Arthur wanted her to go back to Starfall where she originally came from. But Gerold wasn't ready to gamble with his prince's life.  
Arthur had poor babe bundled up in his arms. They had to leave all their possessions including the carriage which they used to house newborn by the side of the road. They had to move in haste. Go to Highgarden before King Robert summon the high lords to the Red Keep to bend the knee.

  
Arthur turned his violet eyes, still visible in the moonlight towards him. He had seen only few people with such sadness on their faces.  
" The prince has no one to feed him because you killed his wet nurse. I told you to keep her. I told you to keep her until at least we reach Highgarden. It was cruel of you to ret rid of that girl like that. She was the wet nurse to my little sister. "

  
"No one can know where we are taking the prince." Gerold said in a sturn voice. The house Targaryen is gone, King Aerys is dead but he was still alive and still the lord commander of Kingsguard. The boy don't get to talk to him like a squire.  
As they crossed the narrow lake and a small village with many terraced buildings, tall towers of highgarden became visible over a small hill. Travel weary and drenched in mud and sweat they were, the sight of the grand castle made them quicken their speed.

  
"I hope your grandniece and Lady Olenna keep will their word."

  
" The queen of thorns will never miss a chance to have a secret advantage. This is a win for her either way. My grandniece is not a strong woman. She won't birth more healthy babes after this time. She's suffered few miscarriages before. She get to use the prince if an occasion rises for a Targaryen restoration. If not she still get a spare in case there are no more male Tyrells"

"You would have her use our prince, our future King?" It was too dark to see anything but his friend sounded angry.

"She has given me her word. She will never do anything that would harm him"

  
"*"*"*"

  
They entered Highgarden through a secret back entrance. A servant led them to a small but comfortable room in the family wing of the castle. After a quick meeting with infamous Lady Olenna, they were told to wait and be quiet. Arthur laid baby Jon on the only bed and dropped on a chair next to it with the grace of a sack of potatoes. The poor babe looked too tired and exhausted to cry. It at least helped with staying quiet.

  
A door which Gerold was so certain led to a broom closet opened with a creak. An old man with a tired face walked in to the room. His hands wet with water. Still the smell of blood lingered like a cloud around him.  
"My Lords. Please come inside with the babe. "  
Gerold and Arthur stared at each other. Both reluctant to enter what was obviously a birthing chamber. But they both suffered so much for the past two weeks for this moment to happen. Arthur took the sleeping prince in to his hands and entered the other room with Gerold trailing behind him.  
His grandniece looked so small and frail on the huge canopy bed covered up to her shoulders in a white sheet. Her prematurely greying dark hair drenched with sweat. She seemed pale but otherwise unhurt.  
"Uncle Gerold" She tried to rise from the bed but one frown from her good mother had Alerie stop moving.  
" Heavens child, Sir Gerold can see you wheather you are lying on the bed or not. " The queen of thrones said from where she was sitting by the bed.

   
"Is that the new prince? " The old maester asked in a kind voice.  
"Bring him to me. " Lady Alerie whispered with a new-found excitement.  
Arthur walked across the room and gently placed the baby prince in Lady Tyrell's hands. As if on cue the baby started whimpering.  
"It's a good thing he somehow inherited Shaera's bluish indigo eyes. We can pass it off has dark blue. It wouldn't be easy to cover it if he got his mother's or his father's eyes."

  
"So I assume Lord Stark has already left for the north?" Lady Olenna asked Sir Arthur.

  
"Yes my Lady. We left no signs of a childbirth at the tower. He would just think she died of a fever." He muttered. Gerold knew how hard it was for them to leave poor princess Lyanna's body without giving her a proper burial. But his brother, most importantly his friend needed to know about her death. They had to stop them from drawing any attention to the newborn prince.

  
" Good. I don't want that brute of a Baratheon knocking on my doors just yet. Demanding we do the same thing to the prince that Lannisters did to his siblings. KING Robert is a bigger Oaf than my son. He'll become a puppet in Tywin's hands in no time. " She stood from her chair with the help of her elaborately decorated walking stick."Let's get this done, shall we? My son is out side of that door digging a hole through the floor of his castle with his constant spacing. It's time to put him out of his misery."

  
The maester who's name he was never told walked over to a bassinet placed near the window and took a sleeping babe in to his arms. The sudden movement woke the newborn and it started crying so loud Gerold feared baby Jon would join her at any moment. He shared a worried glance with his Sir Arthur.

  
"This one's a strong one." The maester muttered. He looked unhappy to be part of this whole mess. However knowing Lady Olenna, Gerold knew he had no reason fear about his aligence.

  
Lady Alerie placed prince Jon on the bed beside her and took her crying dauther into her arms.

  
"Come my beautiful daughter. Meet your baby brother." They had already decided to make prince Jon the younger of the two. This was to make people proposing any bethorals for the boy that they didn't want. Jon looked small next to his grandniece's daughter. He would fear the early birth and days of traveling has taken its toll on poor babe if not of the maester's words.

  
Two babies couldn't look more different. Tyrell girl with her brown eyes and brown hair. Prince Jon with his dark hair and blueish indigo eyes. Luckily for them, members his family tend to have dark blue eyes. And Lady Alerie's father married four times. All his children looked different from each other. It has been so long he feared he and his nephew are the only Hightowers with light blonde hair left in the world.

  
"Where will you go now Ser Arthur? And you uncle, will you go back to Oldtown? Lady Alerie asked.

  
"We are both leaving for essos My Lady. We cannot stay anywhere near the prince without exposing his identity.Until a time comes where our rightful king needs our swords, we will be sharping them in the free cities." Arthur answered. They had both gotten attached to prince Jon. It will be hard for both of them to leave him in this place. It was the right thing to do. They had to fulfill their promise to prince Rhaegar. They would do what is best for the protection of his son. According to Lady Olenna the dowager queen had escaped Red Keep with prince Viserys and her unborn babe but he knew they wouldn't last that long in Dragonstone.  
"Then I wish you both good fortune my lords."

Arthur nodded his head and hurried out of the room into the side chamber where they were hiding before.

  
"Farewell my lord. You can stay the night and leave with the first light. You will be well provided for the journey to Oldtown. There's a ship waiting for you at the harbor. Ask for Captain Qurvan and his ship Blue Titan." The queen of thrones said in a dismissive tone.  
"Farewell my lady." He bowed his head and left the room.

  
"Jon Targaryen. What a boring name. This Stark girl must have been as simple minded as my son. I guess we have to keep that name."

  
"It's not so bad mother. We can say I named him after my ancestor Jon Hightower. He was the hand of.... "

  
He closed the door behind him. Not wanting to know wheather they would keep the name poor Lyanna gave her son with her dying breath. It was a father's right to name his son. The fat flower might decide to change it to some fancy Tyrell name. Or not, if both queen of thorns and his wife join forces against him. He already had his heir. This one would just be the second son.

  
*"*"*"*

  
16 years later  
Highgarden ( the Reach)  
JON

  
He threw the practice sword with a loud clang on the floor and sat on the ground next to it. The summer sun reigned gloriously in the sky, baking his face with its rays. He often wondered how things would look in a long winter. Having spend his whole life in the reach it was impossible for him to think of the cold and grim north.

  
Ser Horas walked up to him. His sparring sword still in his hand. His orange hair blazed in the sun. As bright as the sun above them.  
"I want a rematch. "

  
Jon sighed. He loved his friend but he never knew when to back down to fight another day. The Redwyne heir was due to leave for Cider Hall in few days to meet his bethrothed Lady Leonette. The poor boy wouldn't quit talking about the pretty Leonette with flushed cheeks as red as the apple on her house banner. He knew Horas' father wanted Loras for his daughter Desmera. But Olenna Tyrell was against any union between Tyrells and Redwynes in this generation. They have built enough connections to the lords of Arbor their own blood would start to taste like Arbor Gold with one more Redwyne in Tyrell line. They have cemented their alicence with her marriage to his grandfather and his aunt Mina's marriage to Lord Paxtor.

  
"You'll just loose again. I don't want you to go to fair Lady Leonette with a bruised face."  
"Let's see who will loose. "Horas said with a mischievous smile. Jon took his sword with a smile of his own. But before the could start their fight, a servant walked into the sparring yard.

  
"Pardon me for the intrusion My Lords. Lady Olenna has requested Lord Jon's presence in her solar."

  
His love of sword fighting was renowned among the members of his household. So he was hardly ever disturbed in the middle of a sparring match. But one does not simply keep the Queen of Thorns waiting.  
"Tell her I will be there soon. And find Axcell from wherever he is and tell him to draw a hot bath for me." His manservant had a tendency to disappear at the oddest times of the day. His twin would snicker or giggle every time he mention this matter. She would, however give him no answer as to why that is.

  
After bidding a good day to his friend he walked towards his room. He passed many courtyards and corridors adorned with signature Tyrell roses growing in the full bloom. He knew his mother has a great love for flowers which according to her, she only discovered after she married in to the Tyrell family. Hightowers are a very rich family. Though they are not prone to show off their wealth like the Tyrells.

  
Jon never enjoyed fancy things like other members of his family. He would rather practice sword fighting or sulk and brood in a corner than play the high harp, sing, dance or go hunting with Dickon Tarly and his gang. It was another thing that made him very different from his twin. Beautiful Margaery, the rose of Highgarden with her kind words and sharp mind.

  
He entered his room and removed his dirty clothes. The hot bath was truly a divine luxury after a morning spent under sun. He hated it when servants used scented rose water for his bath. He wasn't a maid. He never understood his brother's obsession with protecting his skin from the sun. He even wanted to cut his hair short when people started noticing how similar his curly hair is to Loras' glorious mane.  
After a quick bath and dressing himself, he quickly walked towards his grandmother's soller.  
She was no where in the solar. Instead he found her sitting on a chair under the ghettoed veranda near her room.

  
"The hand of the king is dead. A fever took him. After two battles and a bloody rebellion he died from a fever. What an anticlimactic way to meet the gods" she gustured him to pour himself a cup of honeyed tea from the jar on the table. He's only seen the man twice and never talked to him. His grandmother hasn't done either from what he remember.  
He nodded his head and sat on a chair opposite to her with his own cup o tea.  
" The king is riding to Winterfell with most of his court."  
" He want Lord Stark to be his new hand?" Well, it makes sense. From what he's heard about king Robert from various Lords and Ladies of the Reach and from what Loras has written to him about him, he's not a king who enjoyed ruling. All the Stag King wanted to do was drink, fuck and go hunting. Lord Aryan and his Small Council has done the ruling for him all this time while the King whore and drink himself to an early grave.  
" And he is going to get Lord Stark as the new Hand. For all his faults Robert know how to fight to get what he want. "

  
But why was she telling him these things. His grandmother loved to talk about current matters of the seven kingdoms with him and his twin but she has never summoned him in the middle of the day for that. And she would never do this if there wasn't anything Tyrells can take from this whole situation.

  
"Go to the Red keep in few weeks. I need a more observant eye in Kingslanding than your brother. Your Oaf father is somehow convinced that he should marry Margaery to King's son. "  
She wants me to observe Joffrey then. See if he is worthy of her favorite grandchild. Crown Prince or no she would never let his twin marry a cruel man.

  
"You want me spy on everyone at the red keep?" He asked, trying to look angry. His whole house knew how honorable he was. Well, not as much as any Stark for certain. But he hated all the backstabbing which usually happens in the court. It was also the reason he refused it when his father tried to send him to Ser Arys Oakheart as his squire.  
"Just the ones that will be of importance to us." She started sipping her honeyed tea, gazing at the yards and yards of golden wheat crops. They were blessed with a good harvest this year. People were happy. There were rumors about Lord Crane preparing to hold another harvest festival or another attempt at finding suitable husbands for his five unmarried daughters.  
"Good day to you grandmother. I must return to my friend. He's leaving this evening for Oldtown. "  
She nodded her head. He bowed and left the room with a heavy heart. He and Margaery were always close. But lately she is trying to imitate grandmother too much for his liking.  
*"*"*"*"*"  
It was his brother's squire who came to meet his party at The gates of King's landing. They rode through crowded streets of King's landing. It was his first time in the capital due to his family's damaged relationship with the new ruling family. He knew that his brother did not receive a warm welcome when he first came to the red keep. But his brother promised things have changed ever since. No matter what queen of thorns says, his brother was not stupid. Loras' friendship with King Robert's younger brother, Lord of Stormsend and a member of the kings small Council helped a lot with repairing Tyrell's connections with the crown. He always wondered why Loras' decided to stay in King's Landing when he could live in Highgarden with all the luxuries entitled to the heir.  
His brother finished squiring for Lord Renly Baratheon few years ago. So Loras is in King's Landing primarily to compete in tourneys and attend court. He really was his father's son. Not that Mace Tyrell enjoyed 'fighting' in tourneys as much as he enjoyed organizing them and throwing banquets to celebrate there beginnings and endings. He, unlike his older brother and father hated everything about tourneys except the fighting.  
Jon and his guards were escorted to a small Villa next to the sea by his brother's squire who's name he could not remember no matter how much he tried. He was the younger son of some lesser lord from the Vale. Blue eyed and blonde haired lad with looks that must be envied by many women. The guy looked so thin and delicate Jon was worried if he'd be blown off the cliffs in to the blackwater bay by the wind. It was so like his brother to surround himself with lot of useless pretty things. The Villa was a picturesque white walled building on the cliffs, three stories tall and facing the blackwater bay. This place must have cost his father a fortune to perchace judging by it's location alone. However, Jon was glad he would not have to endure the smell of piss, bustle and sweltering heat of King's Landing's streets longer than necessary.  
"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." His brother emerged through doors with a huge grin on his face. He too looked different from what he remembered of his brother. For one thing his honey brown hair now reached his shoulders. That must be a deadly weapon against the female population of King's Landing.

  
"You too. They call you Knight of flowers now? " That's a shitty name to be known as, but Jon didn't want to ruin the moment with a funny remark.

  
The two brothers embraced each other. Jon noticed how they are almost the same height now. They both had curly hair and there the similarities ended. He took after his mother side of the family while Loras and his twin sister got the Tyrell looks. He has heard how some people point out how Loras' and Margaery looked more like twins than he and Margeary did.

  
"What took you so long? I thought you would get here before the King came back. At least you are here just in time for the Hand's Tourney."

  
"I had to go to the Cider Hall first with our Cousin. He is to marry Lady Leonette in two moon turns time. You are expected to go for the wedding as well." He almost laughed at the look of distaste on Loras' face. Lady Leonette was an ambitious girl who always had eyes on the big prize. And what better prize for a daughter of a lesser Lord than the hand of their future Liege Lord in marriage. Loras' being the fool that he is, refused all her advances claiming she was not pretty enough for him. She was one of very few highborn girls of right age with Loras. Others were too old or too young to marry. Then there is that Tarly girl. But Lord Randell Tarly kept her under such heavy guard she might as well die as an old maid.

  
"I am sure you can represent house Tyrell at the wedding in my stead . It's not like father and mother aren't going."

  
"They are your future bannermen Loras' it's expected of you to be present at such occations. And Redwynes are family." Sometimes his brother was as stupid as their father. Only thinking about now and fighting all his battles in the present.

  
"We will talk of this later. You must be really tired. Conversations are easy with some food and wine in the belly." Loras' said ruffling Jon's hair like he used to do when Jon was a little child. But he wasn't a child anymore. He was six and ten, almost a man grown.

  
A servant with a crown-land accent led him to his rooms in the family wing. It was a spacious room with a magnificent view of the setting sun. He quickly removed his clothes and jumped on the bed. He and his brother will be participating in the Hand's tourney tomorrow. He didn't know who else will be participating or who will be on the fighting lists. Loras is one of the few knights who has on rare occasion managed to defeat the formidable Jaime Lannister in a joust. So he had no reason to fear for his brother's life. It will however be the first time anyone outside of the reach will be seeing his skill with a sword. He wondered if any of the nothern knights will be participating since it was held in their Lord's honor. Maybe not. There were not many knights from North. From what he know of them, they considered tourneys and jousting as a waste of strength and money. _Can't argue with that logic_ he thought _. I wouldn't want any of my enemies to know my fighting tricks when I face them in a battle._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't pay much attention to the Tyrell storyline at the beginning of the story. So much knowledge of them might be a little wrong.  
> *Why Lady olenna would adopt prince Jon will be explained in her POV.  
> *In this story, Ned didn't reach Tower of Joy until after Lyanna gives birth and dies of complications. So he has no idea how she died and about Jon existence.
> 
> If you have more questions, ask me in the comments section.  
> English is not my native language. So I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes.If you find any mistakes please point out.
> 
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are LOVE people.


End file.
